


Rising Above

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [12]
Category: Barsoom - Edgar Rice Burroughs
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Thuvia's thoughts, the morning that will begin a new journey for her life.





	Rising Above

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 37. morning

To stand free and head high, that was the dream of her soul. There would be escape from reaching out to those in power, of being a plaything. She stood high within the cliffs, watching as the sun touched the killing grounds below with the plant men and the white apes.

The therns feared her power as much as they used it. Someday, she would find a way to use that to her advantage. 

Her eyes landed on a group of green men coming down the river, and pitied them.

Thuvia of Ptarth did not stay to watch the deaths.


End file.
